Cuerpo Frío
by Luisee x3
Summary: —¿Por qué no la detuviste, Inuyasha? Sí la hubieras buscado en cuanto ella salió, Kagome no estaría… así—fueron las palabras de un niño, pero pesaron en el pecho de Inuyasha como si las hubiera dicho un hombre sabio. *[Cumpleaños de Eagle Gold]*


•**Summary**: —¿Por qué no la detuviste, Inuyasha? Sí la hubieras buscado en cuanto ella salió, Kagome no estaría… así—fueron las palabras de un niño, pero pesaron en el pecho de Inuyasha como si las hubiera dicho un hombre sabio. *[Cumpleaños de Eagle Gold]*

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Hola a todas las personas xD

"Ni la noche es tan fría como tu corazón." Drama para el cumpleaños de Eagle Gold. Lo siento pero el drama jamás ha sido lo mismo, quedó más como humor. Lo siento en verdad, pero no quise incumplir y me esforcé :D

* * *

><p>¸.•*.•*´`*• ** ๋•—*—*—*—*— ๋• Cuerpo Frío ๋•—*—*—*—*— ๋•** •*´`*•.*•.¸<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué no la detuviste, Inuyasha? Sí la hubieras buscado en cuanto ella salió, Kagome no estaría… así—fueron las palabras de un niño, pero pesaron en el pecho de Inuyasha como si las hubiera dicho un hombre sabio.<p>

Shippou apenas acabó de hablar rompió en llanto, tallándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Mirando a una Kagome herida entre los brazos del Hanyou, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

—N-No le digas eso, Shippou-chan —ella tosió un poco, hablando con voz débil—. Yo fui quien no t-tuvo cuidado.

Inuyasha se mantuvo callado, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta impidiendo que pudiera pronunciar frase alguna. Si aspiraba a hablar su voz se quebraría en pocos segundos.

Sango y Miroku observaban la escena a unos cuantos pasos. La exterminadora sentía que era culpa de todos, el terrible estado en que se encontraba Kagome era la consecuencia de haberla dejado sola, aun sabiendo que los Youkais siempre estaban dispuestos a atacar a los humanos que se adentraban solos en el bosque.

—Inuyasha, no podemos llevar a Kagome-sama a la aldea, sus heridas son muy graves y ha perdido mucha sangre… —empezó a hablar el monje a su amigo.

—Sí la movemos sólo conseguiremos lastimarla —Sango terminó de decir lo que su esposo había empezado—. Será mejor traer vendas y algunas medinas. Verás que te pondrás bien, Kagome-chan.

—G-Gracias —contestó la sacerdotisa, con un hilo de voz.

—La aldea está muy cerca, Inuyasha, quédate con ella, nosotros iremos y traeremos lo necesario —la voz de Miroku sonó clara, pero como réplica sólo obtuvo un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Inuyasha aún estaba en shock.

Sango y Miroku se apresuraron a correr hacia la aldea a acarrear lo necesario para tratar las heridas de su amiga, en momentos como ese Sango se arrepentía un poco haber dejado a Kirara al cuidado de Kohaku. Llegarían más rápido si la tuvieran.

—Espéranos aquí, Kagome —dijo Shippou entre un hipido y otro, parando el llanto, siguiendo el camino de sus otros dos camaradas.

Entre los brazos de Inuyasha, ella asintió con una media sonrisa. ¿A dónde podría ir?

.

.

.

_—__Ni la noche es tan fría como tu corazón —había dicho él—. Eres una mujer cruel, Kagome. A veces te pones insoportable. _

_El Hanyou y Kagome sólo tenían una de sus típicas peleas, pero algo había sido diferente, algo había salido mal. Esta vez, la chica del futuro sintió que los comentarios de Inuyasha eran realmente hirientes, ahora que su relación era más seria cada palabra contaba. Ella se sintió molesta y triste, no quería soportar más. _

_Kagome se había levantado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin dar aviso alguno, había salido de la cabaña. Causando así que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre Inuyasha de manera acusatoria y con reproche. _

_—Ve a buscarla, si se ha ido así debe estar muy molesta —Kaede habló con tranquilidad, imaginando que él iría enseguida. Pero no fue así. _

_—Ve, tonto —había dicho Shippou también._

_—Es de noche, puede ser peligroso —Sango también se apresuró a hablar. _

_—¡Keh! Siempre soy yo quien la busca después de tener una pelea, no va pasarle nada —suspiró—. Iré al rato, cuando ya no esté tan molesta._

_Sólo quería dejar conformes a sus amigos. Jamás había tenido una idea así, él era un hombre que se preocupaba continuamente por ella, que no le gustaba dejarla sola en ninguna circunstancia, que inmediatamente iba a buscarla. Pero en esos momentos no sabía que había ocurrido… estaba molesto; habló y actuó sin pensar. Y claro, iba a pagar por tan estúpida falta. _

.

.

.

En todo el tiempo que Kagome estuvo a su lado mientras buscaban los fragmentos de la perla, e intentaban detener al maldito de Naraku, él siempre hizo lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo, pues no quería ver ni el más mínimo raspón en ella. La mujer que amaba debía estar a salvo, e Inuyasha sería capaz de correr más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían, ser más fuerte de lo que ya era, tener más de lo que realmente tenía, todo por Kagome y su bienestar.

¿Pero dónde quedaban esos pensamientos cuando ella estaba tan lastimada?

Todo ese tiempo, la mantuvo a salvo de las terribles garras de Naraku, pero no había podido protegerla de un simple demonio de los alrededores. Había subestimado a sus enemigos.

Y justo cuando la tenía en sus brazos, ahora, podía verla herida y sufriendo dolor silencioso. La imagen de una moribunda Kikyou golpeó sus recuerdos como si fuera una embestida que estaba hecha especialmente para derribarlo. Y ahora Kagome estaba igual. Nunca iba a poder despegar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo femenino enfundado en tela blanca y roja, aquel cabello oscuro y esos ojos que lo venían con benevolencia. El olor de esa sangre derramada. Todo, todo se quedaría pegado en sus sentidos hasta el día de su muerte. Clavado a su alma, sólo para recordarle lo grande que son sus errores.

—Kagome —pegó el cuerpo de ella a su pecho, queriendo abrigarla, sintiendo la falta de calidez en aquel cuerpo que estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y tierra.

—Tod-Todo está bien.

Y su voz, calmándolo, queriendo aligerar su remordimiento lo atravesó de nuevo.

—Fue mi culpa… yo debí protegerte —farfulló, sintiendo como su brazo empezaba a empaparse de la sangre que manaba de ella—. Pero no lo hice.

—Sí lo ha-haces, estás aquí t-todavía —Kagome se dio el lujo de reír.

Inuyasha colocó sus labios sobre la frente de Kagome, dando un beso silencioso y dulce, manteniendo sus labios cálidos contra la piel blanca y helada.

—Todo estará bien.

—Lo sé, p-porque estás a-aquí.

—Tú eres muy fuerte. Has podido con cosas más grandes que esto —se quiso hacer el fuerte, para hacerla fuerte a ella.

Sus amigos pronto regresarían con todo lo necesario para curarla y mantenerla viva, ella estaría bien. Estaba seguro pero… no había podido cuidarla como había prometido. Y el sentimiento de impotencia siempre se iba a quedar ahí, alojado en su corazón. Siempre recordaría que por unos instantes acunó contra sí mismo el frío cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Y a la que no pudo proteger. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>¸.•*.•*´`*• ** ๋•—*—*—*—*— ๋• Fin ๋•—*—*—*—*— ๋•** •*´`*•.*•.¸<p>

* * *

><p>•<strong>NA**: Y ahí está, algo corto pero eso ya lo aclaré en el topic n.n

La verdad yo siempre me quedaba de o.o cuando miraba que no le pasaba nada a Kagome, tenía sus flechas pero ._. no sé, peleaba con Naraku y no le pasaba casi nada xD por eso yo me decía 'Falta que un demonio menor sea quien le haga daño, daño bien hecho' pensaba que en algún momento iba a morir e Inuyasha se sentiría culpable y luego ella reviviría y así, pero no pasó, esta es la explicación del raro y poco lógico, por no decir irreal, fic que acaban de leer.

Entonces… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
